


Ethics of Loss

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-04
Updated: 2009-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the <em>Intrepid</em>...McCoy reaches out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ethics of Loss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saekhwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/gifts).



In the aftermath of the _Intrepid_ being lost, all hands aboard, McCoy worried for Spock. The effect of that many minds being silenced had definitely driven home the point about Vulcans as a telepathic race.

The choice of whom to send on the mission to study the organism hit McCoy in the gut harder than he wanted to admit. What was between he and Spock was a nebulous, private thing, but the idea of another dying in his place warred with the idea that letting Spock survive him might be worse than death.

It was no wonder that when he had the ability to take a shift off that overlapped Spock's non-duty hours, McCoy went straight to the quarters of his...friend. Maybe he had hesitated at the door, but Spock knew, and was there in the entry.

As both crossed back into the room, and the door shut with its swoosh of noise, McCoy didn't have words to verbalize all he felt.

Taking Spock's hand and pressing into the palm of it with his face was invitation enough, giving his lover the balm of telepathic contact in the only way he could. All his emotions and reactions were shared, soothed away by Vulcan acceptance of choice and the logic he carried as a shield, before McCoy's more human impulses tumbled them both back into bed.


End file.
